


Melon bread

by Saku015



Series: Akaashi Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Week 2018, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akaashi has a hard day because of family problems. In an attempt to make it better, Bokuto gives him a melon bread and his blazer.





	Melon bread

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Food.

”I am so sorry for this, Keiji!” His mother apologized for the nth time as they rode on the train together towards Fukurodani. ”This conference came out of the blue. No one expected it.”

”It is all right, kaa-san,” Keiji reassured the woman, looking at the suitcase at her feet. His mother had to go abroad for a conference, leaving him at home all alone, again.

If Keiji wanted to be honest with himself, it was not all right at all. His parents spent most of their time abroad because of their jobs, so Keiji quickly had to learn now to manage to do things on his own. 

What they did can not be called neglecting, because they called him every day- his mother more than once – and whenever they were at home, they spent most of their time together, trying to make things up to him in the best ways they could. However, from time to time, Keiji felt himself alone and uneasy at home during those weeks.

”We are here!” Keiji announced as the train stopped at his stop. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his mothers’ cheek before getting off.

”Have a good day!” The woman said, before the train started moving again. 

He was walking towards his school, deep in his thoughts, when he felt a strong arm being draped over his shoulder. 

”Good morning, Bokuto-san!” Keiji said, before the other could greet him. He was not in the mood for Bokuto’s loud voice. He knew that the thought was rude, but somehow it did not bother him as it would have any other day.

”AAAKAAASHEEEEE!” Bokuto shouted, grinning widely. He could not be happier because of the fact he could meet his future boyfriend – because Akaashi would be his future boyfriend! He had no doubt about that.

‘- and it did not work,’ Akaashi constated in his head and sighed deeply. With a quick movement, he removed Bokuto’s arm from around his shoulder and hurried towards the school. Seeing the hurt expression on Bokuto’s face was the last thing he needed.

 

Bokuto knew that something was really wrong. He had been suspected it since morning, but when Akaashi cancelled their usual lunch, his suspicion gained right. He wanted to run to his classroom on instinct, but Konoha held him back with the reason, if Akaashi wanted to be alone, he should let him.

”Where is Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, as soon as he stepped in the locker room and did not find his boyfriend-to-be anywhere.

”He wrote a message to Yukie that he might be late from practice,” Konoha answered while changing into his jersey. He knew that when it came to Akaashi, he had to be up to date.

A put appeared on Bokuto’s lips as he sat down to change. He hated the days when Akaashi was not at practice. Their other setter did not find the sync with him, no matter how hard poor guy tried to do it – and boy he tried.

”I am sure he only has some school work,” Washio said, placing his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. ”You have nothing to worry about.”

Akaashi did not arrive to practice. There were times when Bokuto was inches away from throwing everything away to run to his search, but some nasty glares from coach Yamiji stopped him. He knew better than to rebel against his will.

However, as soon as he blew his whistle to sign the end of their afternoon practice, Bokuto was out of the door. He changed in record speed and took his way to Akaashi’s class. He opened the door more loudly than intended and hurried in.  
He spotted Akaashi out immediately. He rested his head on his folded arms, sleeping peacefully. Bokuto walked closer to his desk, examining the bunch of papers in front of him. Some of them were their maths homework, but what grabbed his attention was the shopping list on the top of the others.

Realization hit him and it was even worse than when Kuroo’s demonic spike hit him in the guts. Akaashi had told him about his parents’ work and how often he was left alone. Bokuto felt like a total idiot. He should have guessed! As he looked at Akaashi from up close, he could see how pale he was. He was sure that he had not eaten anything since that morning.

Bokuto reached into his bag and took out the melon bread he did not eat during lunch. He placed it to Akaashi’s desk, then took his blazer off and placed it to Akaashi’s shoulder. After that, he pulled one of the chairs beside Akaashi’s desk and rested his elbows on the furniture. He could only hope his friend would feel better after waking up from his beauty sleep. He would wait for Akaashi to wake up and then, he would help him with shopping – at least, if Akaashi let him.


End file.
